U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,654, to Fugitt et al. discloses, among others, compounds of the formula: ##STR1## where
A=RS(O).sub.n ;
X=Cl, Br or F;
R=C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; and
n=0, 1 or 2.
The compounds are disclosed as being useful in controlling fungal and bacterial diseases of plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,029 to Dostert et al. teaches the following compounds as antidepressants: ##STR2## where R is --SR.sub.4, --NO.sub.2, --CN, --CHO or --COCH.sub.3 where R.sub.4 is alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or cyclohexyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,606 to Fugitt et al discloses antibacterial agents of the general formula: ##STR3## where
R.sub.1 =CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.3 or CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H; and
X=OR.sub.2.